mgt372fandomcom-20200215-history
S2013.1 Team 4
TWO GUYS AND A GIRL 'Our teams ultimate goals are to offer:' '1. New, original and customized JMU apparel to current students and alumni for a cheaper price than other channels such as the University Bookstore and the University Outpost' '2. Fun, and creative bookmarks that donates a portion of the Proceeds to St. Judes!' '3. AND Now, we have created FUNCTIONAL,' 'SNOWBOARD MOUNTS!' 'Week 1' 'When originally brainstorming, our team was able to throw out great ideas, but we ultimately chose the one that we felt would return us with the most profit and really address a pain that we could identify in customers. Starting with screen printing T-shirts, we were able to come up with several designs that our customers can customize and also contact a local screen printing business. By creating a brochure for customers to look from, we will be collecting money for orders and delivering the T-shirts to our customers by hand. Hoping to get our first dozen orders in within the next week, we will have T-shirts for our first customers and have a physical T-shirt that potential customers can see.' 'Week 2' 'Came up with a couple different T-shirt Designs and finally chose a supplier that isn't charging based on the batch-size.' 'Created a Order form; and made 15 orders!' 'Working on more customer discovery& exploring options/suggestions made, like pursuing tank-tops or pennies!' 'Picking up the T-shirts on Tuesday February 19th :)' 'WEEK 3 & 4' 'Spring Break' 'Sold and collected for ALL the shirts! Creating more orders and hoping to create a NEW design in different colors/variations.' 'ALSO,. Came up with a NEW idea to create BOOKMARKS! Each one will be sold for $1 each and 40% of the proceeds will be donated to St.Judes! Sold 1 Already! They are incredibly easy to make...and with the IDEA OF LITTLE BETS; we decided to use recyclable paper to make them so that we wouldnt be wasting $$ on the resources. They're really coming along.' 'WEEK 5' 'The engineers of our group are currently working together on a NEW&INNOVATIVE business model that combines their expertise with MY business expetise! Will be presented on FRIDAY in ENT class' 'The Bookmarks are coming along,. collecting materials for all different places, library computer labs, etc. AND doing more customer-research on what people like (as far as design is concerned) and what people dont like about the idea itself,. as to tailor the bookmarks idea!.' 'WEEK 6' 'Have sold 24 bookmarks! Still looking for a way to get the St. Judes logo,. Need MORE feedback,. and thinking of using store-bought materials to make the bookmarks look more attractive.' 'Posted picture of some of the new ones,. Got some more recycled paper: in fun colors so that they would be more appealing.' 'Thinking I need to start selling them ON_Campus!' WEEK 7 &8: 'Being that all bookmarks that were originally made have been sold; our team has moved in another direction:' 'The ENGINEER MAJORS in our group have constructed a prototype that is a: SNOWBOARD/SKATEBOARD mount' 'It will be competitively priced at $10-$15 (BECAUSE most snowboard mounts cost around $25 and up) for the mounting peice and possibly designed around the JMU colos to attract students.' 'Already making contacts with local snowboarding companies that are interested in the prototype and would like to see this idea come to life.' IN THE HOME STRETCH: ' '''Though the semester as whole has been filled with a number of our business ventures (some better than others), our TEAM: 2 Boys and a Girl has made some GREAT STRIDES! Not only did we make a decent amount of profits off our first two ideas, BUT the snowboard mount has really taken off :) ' 'ALOT of people like the idea and over 10 orders have already come in! SO proud of my Engineering team-members for their creativity and innovation in creating an awesome idea! Now that the semester is finally coming to a close, our team is pushing through and marketing our snowboard mounts for all their worth; via FB, word-of-mouth, flyers, and meeting with Snowboard sellers/companies. ' '''In doing so, we are FULL STEAM AHEAD with taking our Snowboarding mounts from INVENTORY to on people's walls! The boys have printed out all prototypes and fulfilled ALL 25 pre-orders at $10 a peice! 'We've indefinitely learned a lot about ENTREPRENUERSHIP AND about TEAMWORK and how essential that is in any group. ' Though our team had its ups and downs, we were successful in making a portion of profits and learning more and more about what it takes to be an entreprenuer. Hopefully, we can use this knowledge and experience to succeed in the real world. These are just a couple things we learned together as a group, via TEAM4: TWO GUYS AND A GIRL: 1. FAIL QUICKLY 2. LOOK FOR PROBLEMS TO SOLVE 3. STAY CREATIVE 4. MAINTAIN an OPEN MIND 5. DO NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR IDEAS 6. REMEMBER THAT CHANGE IS CONSTANT So thats it! Signing out. and remember, in the words of Steve Jobs, "Stay foolish. and Stay hungry!"